Unfortunate Normality
by azure-lupis
Summary: After the devastating effects of Sunday, Rodney and his team are left to pick themselves up and get things back to normal. But for some, it may be harder then others...Spoilers for SUNDAY. ON HIATUS
1. I

A/N: Wow, my first SGA story. Shame it has to be so depressing :P But I was feeling a bit down myself after watching Sunday for the billionth time, so I decided to write this up. It started off as a tag but has turned into a full fic somehow.

STATUS: TBA

RATING: T (maybe K+)

SUMMARY: After the devastating effects of Sunday, Rodney and his team are left to pick themselves up and get things back to normal. But for some, it may be harder then others...

SPOILERS: Major spoilers for Sunday. Anything before that is fair game as well.

WARNINGS: Swearing and mild violence. McShep could be seen through squinted eyes, but it's mostly just friendship.

DISCLAIMER: Everything Stargate Atlantis related is property of MGM. I own nothing.

"_He was a kind soul. He was...he was a healer. And he will be very deeply missed."_

"_He's in the OR right now?"_

"_Every single life Carson saved...is a monument to him. And that gives me great comfort."_

"_Okay, look. This is all very brave and all-"_

"_I should have just gone fishing with him..."_

"_I just made the handoff-"_

xxx

Rodney jerked awake, body trembling and sweaty as his ears rang dimly. He could still hear the explosion in his dreams, an unfortunate reoccurrence that plagued his sleeping hours.

It had been nearly a week since the incident with the exploding tumors. No, not incident. Tragedy. One that Rodney would never forget. And hell, he tried. But there he was, shaking and clammy in his niece's bed.

After the funeral, Rodney had taken it upon himself to tell Carson's mother of her son's death. And although it had been the last thing he wanted to do, he knew that he would have regretted it if he didn't. So he had flown to Scotland without a second thought.

Somehow Mrs. Beckett had ended up comforting Rodney instead, something he was neither proud nor ashamed of. He just..._was._ The past week had flown by in a blur, Rodney's body moving and talking on autopilot. It made things easier, but he knew that eventually the emotional strain would catch up to him and it wouldn't be pretty when it did.

Maybe that was why he had agreed to go to the nearest bar with Sheppard, Lorne, and Ronon. Zelenka had been the smart one. _He_ had gone back to the SGC for some well deserved sleep. And the blonde woman, the one whose name he could never remember, had gone back to Cheyenne Mountain too.

But that was neither here nor there. Since Rodney was on Earth, he knew that he had to go see Jeannie. His sister would have been disappointed had she found out that he was 'in town' and hadn't gone to visit. So he hopped a flight and headed for Vancouver.

The next thing he knew, Jeannie had roped him into staying for the rest of his days on Earth before he had to head back to Atlantis, stating that, 'it's what families do, Mer. They help each other.'

The honest words sent a small smile across Rodney's lips as he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling of Madison's room.

'_And God knows I need help...'_ he thought wryly before turning his head to peer blearily at the glowing clock on the nightstand. 5:10 am. Three hours until his flight for Colorado left.

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, he flung the Princess Barbie comforter to the end of the bed and sat up.

He loved his sister and niece dearly, albeit a bit awkwardly, but he was ready to go home.

xxx

"Mer, you look horrible. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Enough," Rodney replied with a glance over his shoulder as he hovered near the coffee pot.

Jeannie gave him a look that said, 'enough to get you to the airport and on the flight, you mean', but didn't push it any further. Instead, she gave her brother a long look over.

He was hurting, that much was obvious. Not only was he half dead on his feet with dark circles around his eyes, but he had been _quiet_. Normally she would count that as a blessing, but now it only concerned her even more. She knew she couldn't blame him though. The man had just lost one of his best friends.

"Are you meeting John and Ronon at the Colorado Springs Airport?"

"Probably just the Colonel. Ronon stands out a bit too much..." A bit of a grin tugged at his mouth before it disappeared and he went back to staring at the coffee pot.

Jeannie chuckled and tugged her housecoat snugly around her before heading over to the breadbox and pulling out a loaf.

"Toast?"

Rodney peered at the package in her hand. "Is that whole wheat? We're not rabbits here, Jeannie..."

Her reply was a roll of the eyes, though she couldn't hold back a smile. Now _that_ sounded more like the Meredith she knew.

xxx

"When are you coming back next, Uncle Mer? You owe me a present since you forgot one this time..."

Rodney stared down at Madison looking all sorts of awkward as she gripped onto his pant leg, peering up at him.

"Err...whenever your mom and dad stop threatening me with tofu and carrot sticks?"

"Meredith!"

He sighed and crouched down, determined to get through this.

'_Come on, she's just a kid. Bribe her with something. Kids like bribery.'_ "How about next time I come, I take you to Toys 'R Us. You like toys, right?"

Madison bobbed her head with a large grin as Jeannie reluctantly let herself smile.

Rodney straightened up feeling rather proud of himself. And, not that he would admit it, a bit happy that he had earned such a grin from his niece.

"Do you bribe the kids on that planet with the shield too?"

With a huff, the astrophysicist immediately said defensively, "I'll have you know that—actually, yes. Yes I do. And they love me for it."

His sister laughed as she moved forward to pull him into a hug. Rodney stood there uncomfortably before awkwardly patting her on the back.

"Take care of yourself, Mer," she whispered into his neck. "And don't forget to keep up with the e-mails."

Rodney nodded, suddenly not wanting to let his sister go. "Of course I will, on both accounts. You know me...I'm Mr. Safety." But they both knew that wasn't what she meant.

"I love you."

A pause.

Jeannie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well...you know I love you too."

"And me," Madison piped up. "You love me too, right Uncle Mer?"

Rodney nodded and bent down to pat Madison on the head. "Of course I love you too."

"And daddy?"

"Err...sure, why not."

After pecking Rodney goodbye on the cheek, Madison skipped off into the living room, leaving her uncle to straighten up once more, red cheeked.

Jeannie smirked slightly, unable able to resist. "And you said you weren't good with kids..."

"Actually, I think you said that. I just said they were snot-nosed little-"

"Mer..."

"Alright, alright," Rodney conceded as he gathered his duffel bags that crowded the front hall. "I should be off anyways. Say goodbye to Kevin-"

"-Kaleb."

"-for me."

After another quick and not-so-awkward hug, Rodney made his way across the lawn and onto the sidewalk where a cab was waiting.

"'bout time. I've been waiting here for almost ten minutes," complained the driver as he popped the trunk.

Rodney rolled his eyes and tossed his bags into the surprisingly large space. "Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure to give you a big tip." _'Or not...'_

With an amused smile, Jeannie gave her brother a wave before the cab pulled away from the front of her house.

'_You'll be alright, Mer. Despite what you think, Carson wasn't your only friend.'_

xxx

A/N: Alright, so this first chapter was a little on the short and slow side, but I wanted to get something up before I forgot about it (and my iced tea supply has sadly run out).

I've already started on the next chapter though, so hopefully it should be up soon.

Feel free to press that lovely purple review button! :)


	2. II

A/N: Does anyone know if 'Gate room is one or two words? And thanks for the reviews :D

STATUS: TBC

RATING: T (maybe K+)

SUMMARY: After the devastating effects of Sunday, Rodney and his team are left to pick themselves up and get things back to normal. But for some, it may be harder then others...

SPOILERS: Major spoilers for Sunday. Anything before that is fair game as well.

WARNINGS: Swearing and mild violence. McShep could be seen through squinted eyes, but it's mostly just friendship.

DISCLAIMER: Everything Stargate Atlantis related is property of MGM. I own nothing.

xxx

"Dial the gate!"

The 'Gate room of the SGC came to life as the first chevron locked into place, a small and silent sigh of relief washing through the members of SGA-1.

"Ready to get back home, McKay?"

Rodney turned at the sound of the Colonel's voice, a scathing look on his face. "Of course I'm ready to go home. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

John was tempted to reply that yes indeed he would still be here because it was his job, but wisely decided that some battles were won by keeping one's mouth shut. "Alright, McKay. Don't have a hernia," he said complacently.

Apparently deciding not to grace that with a reply, the astrophysicist just 'harmph'ed and crossed his arms.

"So, did you enjoy your sister's?"

"Someone's chatty today."

"And apparently someone woke up on the wrong side of his niece's bed."

Rodney opened his mouth to retort before he snapped it shut, eyebrows drawn together. "How did you know—you've been spying on me!"

Somewhere off to his right, Ronon let out a snort. John grinned.

"Thinks highly of himself, doesn't he?"

Catching Rodney's glare of offence, the Colonel raised his hands and graced him with a lazy smile. "Relax, Rodney. We're just teasing. No need to take it personally."

The stargate whooshed to life, sending a chill running down Rodney's back as he snapped out, "The teasing I'm not taking personally. But the stalking? Yeah, definitely personally!"

"The shield has been lowered, Colonel. You're free to pass through."

John cast a look up to the control centre to nod his thanks to General Landry before turning back to his team mates.

"C'mon, I hear the Daedalus brought in a new shipment of Salisbury steak for dinner. "

An eager look crossed the Runner's face before he disappeared through the event horizon, ripples spreading.

"Don't think I'll forget about this, Colonel."

John sighed at the sound of Rodney's grating voice.

Of course he wouldn't. Rodney McKay never forgot anything.

"—wait, did you say Salisbury steak?"

Well, at least not permanently.

xxx

After the informal meeting with Elizabeth and stopping at his quarters to change, Rodney headed down to the mess, intent on getting his fair share of the new shipment of steak. The hall was just as crowded as he knew it would be—_who doesn't like fresh steak?_—but he didn't mind. He wouldn't be staying.

Grabbing a tray, he fell into line and peered over the shoulder of the scientist in front of him.

"Oh come on," he muttered, fingers gripping the plastic tray. "How long does it take to slap a piece of meat down?"

"Feelin' impatient today, doc?"

Rodney spared a glance over his shoulder as he practically hopped back and forth on his feet. "What? Oh, Major. I'm not impatient. I'm—" Realizing that he was fidgeting, he stopped his movements and finished distractedly, "—hungry?"

Major Lorne rolled his eyes with a wry smile.

"Nothing new there."

"Oh, very droll, Major. Very droll."

Fact of the matter was that Rodney _was_ feeling impatient. But it wasn't for the food.

"Salad on the side, doc?"

Rodney glanced at the Corporal who was holding his plate with a questioning stare, a pair of tongs in hand. "Yes, yes. Just hurry it up," he snapped, thrusting out his tray.

The poor Corporal hastily dropped the plate of steak and salad on the irritated Canadian's tray before turning to a very amused Major Lorne.

Without wasting a second, Rodney left the line and bee-lined it for the door.

"Hey, McKay!"

'_Busted, as Ronon would say.'_

The scientist let out a sigh before reluctantly turning to face his team mates plus Radek who were sitting at their usual table.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?"

John raised an eyebrow. "_Why don't you come 'n sit with us, lad? Feels like we've nae seen each other in ages..."_

Rodney's mouth dropped open for a second before he spluttered out, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I _said_, come sit with us, McKay. You've been running off to your lab to eat alone for ages." A lazy grin passed over the Colonel's lips. "Team bonding and all that, remember?"

By the time Rodney pulled himself together, John was already on a roll, apparently determined to get the astrophysicist to sit with them.

"Besides, what happened to the 'no food in the lab' rule?"

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"The one who made the rules can also break them."

"That means I can eat in lab then too, yes?"

"No."

Radek huffed and rolled his eyes before stabbing his fork into a piece of steak, muttering under his breath in Czech.

"Now if you don't mind, I have work to do. Maybe you've heard of the concept?" A smirk tugged at Rodney's lips. "Then again, knowing the amount of paperwork you have to finish, Colonel..."

John smiled right back.

"See? Even the great ones take breaks. Sit down Rodney."

"I thought we went over this. I'm busy."

An uneasy look passed over the Colonel's face before he let out a sigh and slouched back in his chair. "Look, McKay. I really didn't want to have to do this..."

Rodney blinked, starting to feel rather anxious.

"What? Do what?"

A look was shared between the group, Teyla's head just barely moving in a nod.

By now, John was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"You know, the whole 'sharing and caring' thing..."

That really threw Rodney off. He blinked again, more confused then anxious.

"The whole—what the hell are you talking about? And make it fast. My arms feel like they're going to fall off soon..." He shifted the tray around in his hands, feet shuffling against the floor.

After another moment of uncomfortable silence, Teyla decided to break the ice.

"Doctor McKay..." she started calmly, her serene voice not doing much to ease Rodney's tension. "We are aware that you have been under much stress lately. We simply feel as though you need some time to relax, to talk with friends."

There was a pause before she continued. "With the death of—"

"Don't even say it." Rodney's shoulders tensed, eyes narrowing. _'So that's what this is about...'_

"Rodney, she only meant—"

"Colonel, I assure you. I'm perfectly fine."

A collective wince passed around the table at the sound of the Canadian's cool voice.

"So, if you'll excuse me..."

Before they had a chance to protest, Rodney was off stomping out of the mess hall, leaving a path of disgruntled and wide-eyed personnel in his wake.

The table was silent, forks held loose before John shifted in his seat.

"...that went well."

xxx

Muttering under his breath, a very aggravated Rodney McKay dropped his tray of dinner onto his desk, the sudden noise startling several scientists out of their work.

"Err, Doctor McKay? Are you alright?"

Rodney glared over at the rather brave engineer.

_One of the new guys from the Daedalus. _That explained it.

"For the third time today, I'm perfectly fine. Now get back to work, Pastel!"

"Actually, it's Patel," stuttered the engineer, obviously starting to regret speaking up in the first place.

The others gave him a sympathetic look.

"Whatever, I was close. Now get back to work! Unless you have nothing to work on, in which case..."

Rodney smiled smugly. The threat of extra work always got them running.

xxx

"Eugh..."

He had no idea how many hours had past, but he assumed it was well past midnight.

'Well, nothing new there.'

Rubbing his blurry eyes, Rodney leaned back in his chair and muffled a yawn.

The lab had long since emptied, save for the Canadian astrophysicist. Even Radek had gone to bed.

Clutching his mug of lukewarm coffee between slightly shaking fingers, Rodney let out a breath and leaned his head back.

He wanted to go to sleep, really he did. But lately it just wasn't happening.

And it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Oh, this is ridiculous..." he spluttered before pushing his chair away from the desk. "I'm going to sleep, and that's that!"

As if daring someone to stop him, not that there was anyone around to do it, he hauled himself up and slammed his mug down on the desk.

Only it didn't hit the smooth surface.

It was like when you stub a toe. You hit the offending object and have about a split second to think 'oh damn, that'll hurt...' before the pain sets in and you're left hopping around like an idiot.

The only difference being that Rodney didn't stub a toe.

As he slammed his mug down, he realized half a second later that the bottom had caught the edge of the laptop, sending the liquid sloshing out over the lip and down onto a small Ancient device sitting a few inches away.

He had just enough time to think, _'oh, shit,'_ before a few sparks popped and darkness took over.

xxx

A/N: Ha, I actually got a second chapter out. And now the Rodney whump begins :D

Don't forget to press that loverly purple review button!


	3. III

A/N: Thanks to Terri, gabumon, Fitzroy, angw, and Ticialicious for reviewing, and to everyone who put this on their alert lists! It gives me the warm fuzzies :D

This one took a bit longer to get out, but I had some issues when it came to starting it. I wasn't quite sure where I was going with the whole story (and I still don't, haha) but I finally decided to just keep writing and let it go where it wants to (stories have a mind of their own :P). On a (kinda) separate note, this will probably be longer then 3 or 4 chapters, despite what I said on my profile page :P

STATUS: TBC

RATING: T (maybe K+)

SUMMARY: After the devastating effects of Sunday, Rodney and his team are left to pick themselves up and get things back to normal. But for some, it may be harder then others...

SPOILERS: Major spoilers for Sunday. Anything before that is fair game as well.

WARNINGS: Swearing and mild violence. McShep could be seen through squinted eyes, but it's mostly just friendship.

DISCLAIMER: Everything Stargate Atlantis related is property of MGM. I own nothing.

xxx

The first thing that Rodney thought when he finally came to was, '_My God, this floor is filthy! Who's on cleaning duty?'_

It took his brain a couple seconds to catch up before he realized that he was lying on the ground, cheek pressed against the cool tile.

Unfortunately, the coldness did nothing for his raging headache.

With a disgruntled and rather pitiful moan, he slowly rolled onto his back, raising a trembling hand to press against his forehead.

"Okay," he mumbled out, eyes clenched shut. "No more breaking lab rules, even if I _did_ make them."

After a few minutes of breathing, he grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Oooh, bad idea. Bad idea."

Nausea instantly curled up in his stomach, threatening to rehash his dinner contents over the already not-so-clean floor.

Rodney instantly clamped his mouth shut, really not wanting to have a repeat of Salisbury steak night.

'_What the hell happened?'_ He screwed his face up as he thought hard, feeling slight unease at the difficulty of it.

'_Yelling at Pastel...eating dinner...working...a regular night really. Eugh, I could use some coffee right now.'_

Coffee.

His eyes flew open. _'I spilt the damned coffee! Who does that?'_

Tilting his head back, he glared up at the offending Ancient device sitting innocently on the desk. _'You piece of—I swear, if you did anything to me...Er, other then shock me, I mean...Oh, God. I'm talking to an inanimate object in my head!'_

Panic immediately flooded him as his mind spun horrible and highly unlikely scenarios of what happened to him, ranging from a secret Wraith device disguised as an Ancient object, to the Trust, and even back to another conscious in his head.

'_I hope Kavanagh wasn't in here...are you?'_

"McKay?"

"Oh, no! Get out of my head, you conceited bastard!"

"...between you and me, McKay, I don't think I'm the conceited on—wait, head?"

Rodney's eyebrows came together as he poked his head up to peer over the desk.

"You're not Kavanagh."

"I should hope not," replied an amused but slightly concerned looking John Sheppard. "You feelin' alright, Rodney?"

The astrophysicist didn't reply right away; too busy concentrating on not throwing up after the sudden bouts of movement. He leaned back against the leg of the desk for a couple seconds before thrusting a thumbs-up above the desk.

"I'm good."

John clearly wasn't bought. And he certainly wasn't after wandering around the desk to peer down at his head geek.

"Jesus, Rodney!"

With a baffled but concerned look on his face, the Colonel squatted down in front of Rodney and nudged his shoulder. "You look like shit."

"Funny, that's how I feel. Now stop talking. I'm trying to keep my dinner down."

"Yeah, that Salisbury steak was pretty good. Did you get the salad on the side? That French dressing tasted a little wonky but—"

"What part of 'keeping down my dinner' did you not comprehend?"

John smirked slightly before sobering. "Care to tell me what happened? And why there's coffee puddle beside you?"

'_A coffee puddle?'_

Rodney blinked and looked to the side in time to see a drop of coffee plop down onto the floor, splashing slightly in the mini puddle that was growing. His gaze traveled up before he realized that the dark liquid had been running off the edge of the desk, almost mocking him and his unclean floor.

"Floor was dirty anyways."

"Rodney!"

"Alright, alright. I had a bit of an...accident."

John frowned. "A 'shoot, I crapped my pants' accident or a 'shoot, the lab almost exploded' accident?"

"What? Uhh...'shoot, the lab almost exploded' one. Kind of. Well, not really."

"Rodney..."

"Oh, for God's sake, Colonel!" the scientist snapped, rubbing his pounding forehead roughly. "What do you want from me? I got a little shocked and smacked my head on the way down! Just call Carson, he'll fix me up in no time."

An uncomfortable look passed over John's face. Now he was seriously starting to worry. "Rodney...how hard did you hit your head?"

The Canadian stared at John with growing suspicion before it quickly turned to panic.

"Why? Does it look like something's wrong with me? Am I—Oh, God! Am I bleeding?"

"You called Keller 'Carson'. Again."

That silenced Rodney's tirade.

The last time he had done that was during the post mission—although it really wasn't a mission—checkup after their return from Earth.

"_Ow! Geez, watch where you're prodding!"_

"_Sorry, Doctor McKay. But it would be easier if you stopped fidgeting so much. I'm only taking a bit of blood..."_

"_God, Carson. You're a regular Nosferatu."_

He could still hear the awkward silence that followed. And it wasn't because of the 1920's movie reference.

They had chalked it up to a slip of the tongue though. After all, it had only been a few days since the Scottish doctor's passing. It would take them a while to get used to the change.

"Maybe this time we can use the probable concussion as an excuse?" A weak grin flickered over Rodney's face as he attempted to lighten the situation, not at all eager to have a 'heart to heart' with the Colonel.

But John wasn't convinced.

"Rodney..."

The grin, as feeble as it was, disappeared. A carefully constructed coolness replaced it.

"Colonel, don't start this up. Not right now."

"Then when, McKay?" John's shoulders tensed as he stared his head scientist down. "Later? Tomorrow? Never?"

"That one sounds good."

"Rodney, I'm serious!"

Determinedly staring at the puddle of coffee, Rodney clamped his mouth shut, absolutely refusing to take part in the conversation. He could see that Sheppard was serious. Someone who didn't see him on a regular basis, someone who didn't know him as well wouldn't have been able to tell, but Rodney...Rodney could. And it just made things all the more worse.

When he realized that he wouldn't be getting a response out of the scientist, John sighed and bit back an angered comment. His head geek was on a downward spiral, it didn't take a genius to see that. Yelling at him wouldn't help.

But a trip to the infirmary might.

"C'mon," John coaxed. "Let's get you off the puddley ground and take a walk."

"Puddley isn't a word."

"It is now. Didn't you know that I'm allowed to make up words?"

Even though he knew he was being baited into conversation, Rodney couldn't help but fall easily back into their light banter. "They teach you that in Lieutenant Colonel school, do they?"

"Oh, for sure."

Rodney chuckled quietly and took the offered hand that helped him off the floor and to his feet. The Colonel gripped his shoulders as he swayed.

"Maybe a walk isn't all that great of an idea right now."

"Nah, you'll be fine," John replied, gently smacking the scientist on the back and nearly sending him pitching forward.

"Oh yeah, _real_ great."

John smiled at the sarcastic comment. Rodney was definitely having a hard time, but he wasn't past getting help. And he would definitely get it, come hell or high water.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Oh, nowhere..." came the overly innocent reply.

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "I really hope that by 'nowhere' you mean my quarters, because I'd rather be sick and coffee-stained there."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Sheppard!"

"Look, I was just thinking that maybe you should go the infirmary. Get checked ou—"

"No."

"Rod—"

"I said 'no', Colonel."

John sighed impatiently, giving his gravity defying hair a ruffle. "You can't avoid that place forever, McKay. Especially not when you're seriously hurt."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not, isn't it?"

"You were electrocuted and might have a concussion! I'd say that's pretty damn serious."

"Now look who's being a drama queen," Rodney commented wryly. "I don't have a concussion. Heck, I even remember Jeannie's husband's name."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Kyle."

"Kaleb."

"...that doesn't prove anything."

"McKay!"

"Sheppard, I'm perfectly fine!"

John scowled and opened his mouth to lay one on the scientist before he shut his mouth with a snap, counting to ten.

"Rodney, you and I both know that if Carson was in that infirmary, you would be there in a second demanding he give you the good stuff," he finally said with forced patience. "Hell, you go there voluntarily for a paper cut!"

"I'm—"

"_Don't_ tell me that you're fine, McKay! Because you're not! It's obvious to me, to Teyla—shit, it's even obvious to Ronon! Why the hell won't you let us help you?"

Gripping the edge of the desk, Rodney glared right back at the Colonel, his skin taking on a bit of a grey pallor. Even though all he wanted to do was crawl off to his quarters and throw up, he forced himself to stay upright and defend himself.

"For your information, _Colonel,_ I wasn't going to say that I was fine." Well, maybe he was, but John didn't have to know. "And where do you get off cornering me like this? Who the _hell_ do you think—"

"Colonel Sheppard? Doctor McKay?"

Both men kept their narrowed gaze on the other for a few moments before simultaneously hitting their radios.

"Sheppard here."

"McKay."

"It's Elizabeth. Do you both have time to come to the control room? Teyla has acquired some new information regarding trade relations. We thought you would be interested to hear."

John was silent a moment before replying calmly, "On our way."

xxx

A/N: Finally done! It's a bit longer then my usual, but I couldn't seem to stop blathering. I tried to keep Rodney and John in character, but I found it to be a bit of a struggle, haha.

Anywho, you know the drill, guys. Pretty purple button :P


End file.
